


Если бы ты только попросила меня остаться

by CaitlinIsles



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Я не сказала тебе. Да и зачем?





	Если бы ты только попросила меня остаться

Любоваться. Вот что я могу сейчас делать. Просто смотреть на тебя и думать о том, что через несколько часов я потеряю и эту возможность. Я не сказала тебе. Да и зачем? Ты бы покосилась на меня, а потом выдвинула очередную научную теорию на этот счет. А потом отпустила бы. Ты ведь знаешь, как я люблю эту работу. Я бы оставила все ради тебя. И карьеру детектива, и Кейси. Оставила бы все, что у меня есть, если бы ты этого захотела. Но ты молчишь. Каждый раз, когда я попадаю в переделку, ты лишь поджимаешь свои тонкие губы и укоризненно качаешь головой. Каждый день ты говоришь мне быть осторожней, а я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты гордилась мной. Своей Джейн Риццоли. Вот и сейчас я приняла решение, от которого нам обеим будет нелегко. Но мы с тобой сильные, мы преодолевали такое, что не снилось многим в их самых ужасных снах.  
И вот снова. На нас выпало испытание.  
Год, ровно год, моя милая Мора мы не сможем видеть друг друга, сидеть в обнимку у меня дома на диване, или лежать вместе в нашей постели после бурно проведенной ночи. А все потому, что у них нехватка кадров. Банальная нехватка кадров, Мора! Хотя если смотреть на все это под другим углом, то год в разлуке, ничто по сравнению с вечностью. Да и в конце концов, на что были придуманы телефоны?  
Я наклоняюсь к твоему прекрасному лицу, аккуратно целую в уголок губ. Спустя несколько секунд отрываюсь и кладу рядом с тобой твои любимые алые розы. Чувствую, что еще немного, и я всё-таки заплачу. Но я не должна. Нельзя разбудить тебя, ведь я уже все решила. Аккуратно закрываю за собой дверь твоей спальни, прохожусь по гостиной и кладу на столик листок с несколькими строчками для тебя.  
Я вернусь, моя Мора Айлс, и уже не отпущу тебя никогда.


End file.
